ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Sector
Sectors are the "levels" in FTL: Faster Than Light. Each contains about 20 Beacons. There are currently five sector types in FTL: *Civilian *Hostile *Nebula *Crystallic *The Last Stand Civilian Civilian Sector In this sector you can find 2-3 stores, 2-3 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-2 distress beacons, 1-3 quests, and 2-4 neutral and 6-8 hostile encounters. There are up to 8 nebula spaces. Quest: Mantis Warcamp - You may find a quest from a random civilian ship asking for help against a Mantis warcamp. As I found this in sector 1, upon reaching the quest marker, the event simply told me that the warcamp was far too large to do anything about, so my ship had to leave. Having a missile weapon on board provides a blue option that costs missiles, in which you try to shoot a missile at key buildings, but it gets shot down by missile defenses, and a mantis patrol ship responds to fight you. Having a bomb weapon that deals damage by "teleporting" explosive devices into the key buildings instead of firing them in missile form provides a separate blue option, since it bypasses the missile defense system it provides different results. This leads to the enemy encampment being destroyed and you raiding supplies from a depot while they're distracted. It is possible for an Engi slave to be present in the depot, & you can have him join your crew by freeing him if he is. It is unclear if the type of bomb teleported down affects the results or not. Engi Controlled Sector : You have arrived in Engi space. The fall of the Federation has brought tough times for these robotic lifeforms, but they're usually willing to help. In this sector you can find 2-3 stores, 5 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, 1-2 quests, and 5-7 neutral and 5-7 hostile encouters. See Engi Controlled Sector Events Engi Homeworlds : You have arrived in Engi space. The Mantis have been threatening the Engi core worlds, but you should be able to stock up for your journey. Has the same composition as standard Engi Sector, but has guaranteed the special Engi Quest. See Engi Homeworlds Events Zoltan Controlled Sector : You've entered Zoltan territory. This species is not renowned for giving anything for nothing, but you can always be assured a fair hearing. See Zoltan Controlled Sector Events Zoltan Homeworlds : You arrive in Zoltan space. From what you have heard they anticipated the coming war and made preparations to hold their borders. This sector can only occur once per game and only occurs at sector 3''' higher. See Zoltan Homeworlds Events Hostile Mantis Controlled Sector : You've entered a poorly charted area of space that's known to be home to the Mantis. Ensure your hull plating is up to scratch and that you have enough fuel in the tank to make it through. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-2 various items, 2-3 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, and 6-7 neutral and 7-9 hostile encounters. Battles are more likely to have enemy boarders. Sector specific tips: *When finding a non-hostile ship with one survivor, killing him gives a 50% chance of him turning into a boarder, but gives you a medium reward in all cases. Releasing him can cause a 50% chance to damage your hull for 3. If you have a mantis crew member, you can talk to him to recruit him with for a 50% chance, or revealing the map otherwise. *Gambling on Mantis gladiators is broken if you bet on Blue you will lose and try to run. Therefore if you want to bet, bet on red, it has 50% chance of doubling your money. If you lose and have Engines level 4, you can get back your bet, but you will have to fight your way out. *If you are unnoticed by a Mantis ship, Cloaking has 66% chance of escape, while just avoiding results in only a 33% chance. *If you decide to open an escape pod, you gain a new crew member in 66% of the time, and lose one in 33% of the time. If you lose, the occupant of the pod also attacks your ship. Mantis Homeworlds : You've entered a poorly charted area of space that's known to be home to the Mantis. Ensure your hull plating is up to scratch and that you have enough fuel in the tank to make it through. This sector can only occur once per game and only occurs at sector '''3? or higher. Has the same composition as standard Mantis Sector, but has guaranteed the special Mantis Quest. See Mantis Homeworlds Events Pirate Controlled Sector :A few years ago this region was bustling with trade activity. Now it is overrun with bandits and marauders. You should tread lightly here. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-2 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-2 distress beacons, 1-2 quests, and 5-6 neutral and 7-9 hostile encounters. There are up to 5 nebula spaces. Sector specific tips: *Aiding the civilian ships lets you gain a crew member with 16% chance, repairs 5 damage with 16% chance, or gives you a low-medium quality item with 50% chance. *Bribe from pirate is a low-quality item. If you refuse, you get in 20% cases repair for 15, in 20% access to a store, in 20% some scrap and in 20% you will find that the civilian ship was a rebel ship. You can either destroy them for low quality item or persuade them to delay the fleet and get pursuit -1. *With engines level 6 you can out-run the slaver with 66% chance. *With teleporter you can steal a crew member of slaver for free with 66% chance. This prompts fight. *With piloting level 2 you can get rid of asteroids when pirate ambushes you in asteroid fields. *When you find a floating cargo ship, bringing cargo aboard produces 2-5 boarders in 50% cases, half of that a ship appears as a bonus. Remaining 50% give you low-medium level item. Scanning the cargo with sensors level 3, gives you a medium item or some scrap in 66% cases. Remaining 33% it is filled with boarders. If you kill them, a ship appears and attacks. Rebel Controlled Sector Pro Tip: The worst situation you'll EVER get into! Special type: 80% more rebel ship battles. Rock Controlled Sector : The Rock people are a powerful and proud race. It is not unheard of to have a peaceful journey through their lands but don't count on it. Special Type: 60% less likely to have enemy boarders, 90% more likely to have enemy missles or beam weapons. The ships are very aggressive and tough. Rock ships tend to not run away. Most locals are rude and distrustful of outsiders, and will shun you. Rock Homeworlds (Red Sector) : The Rock people have a particularly aggressive stance toward alien races trespassing in their space. You should tread carefully here. This sector can only occur once per game and only occurs at sector 4''' or higher. Same as Rock Controlled Sector, only with the special Rock and Crystallic questlines. Special Type: The Rock are known to be boastful. So boastful, in fact, they built a super mega ship to brag about. They, however, dislike other braggers and would rather prefer those who will die trying. The Last Stand (Sector 8) : Unique sector, always as sector 8, the final sector. There is no way around it. *At the beginning of this sector you meet headquarters and get 10 Fuel for free and are repaired for 10 hull points, (tested once with low hull.) *This will be the sector you fight The Rebel Flagship. Because it reaches the Headquarter's sector with you. *you need to move around to catch the Rebel Flagship three times (catching is not the difficult part though) *you get free repairs and fuel at some labeled beacons. This is your home sector after all. *there may be some stores with good equipment (once out of two times) *you do not have enough time to visit each beacon, because the Rebel Flagship must not reach Headquarters *border beacons are conquered by the rebels while you move along, indicated by flashing red beacons *some random encounters still occur on beacons without label Nebula Uncharted Nebula : Contains all races, but mostly humans. Slugs occur slighty more than other aliens. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-3 various items, 4 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, and 7-8 neutral and 5-6 hostile encouters. Special Type: Enjoy the scenery! It took the develepors QUITE a long time to craft such great backgrounds. Sector specific tips: *Cloaking enables you to ignore hidden rebel. Hoping for concealement has 33% chance of success, 33% chance of success and adding 1 pursuit, and 33% chance of failure. Engines level 4 can save you when you fail. *You can intimidate pirate ship with Weapons level 6 to get medium fuel as bribe. *Cloaking enables you to get a random low-mid level item from automated station with 75% chance. *Teleporting heavily damaged Federation ship gives you 1 crew member and some scrap. Just helping them has 33% chance of getting a crew member, and 33% chance of a rebel fight instead. *Purchasing unknown weapon for 65 scrap has 10% chance of giving you a random weapon. *Rockman crew member guarantees you a high-level reward when encountering rockmen transport. *Without sensors level 3, you have only 33% chance of engaging a spotted rebel ship. Also with 33% chance they alert the fleet and add 1 pursuit. *Escaping in plasma storm is 100% guaranteed with Cloak, and 50% guaranteed with Engines level 3. *Incapacitated ships in storm can give you high quality items. Manually searching has 20% chance of gaining crew man, 20% chance of losing crew man, 20% chance of 4 damage but gaining high quality item, and 40% chance of gaining medium quality drone or weapon. However with Piloting level 2, you have 25% chance of gaining crew man, 25% chance of medium quality drone and 25% chance of low quality weapon. Slug Controlled Nebula : "The only thing that can render a nebula more dangerous is if it's also home to the Slugs. This nebula is just that. Sector specific tips: * Get asked which system you like less:shield,engine,etc. You then get attacked by a powerful ship. * 150% chance of shop prices ludicriously high, but shop spawn-rate is doubled. You got a 49% chance of making a deal that benifits YOU instead of the Slugs. Just remember...as greedy as they are, they value their lives more then their inventory...but not by much; so dont push it. Slug Home Nebula : ''"The Slugs that live in this '''nebula field are a leisure-centered civilization. Everything in Slug life is done in the pursuit of more currency and more time in which to spend it on extravagant ventures. This, inevitably, leads to much treachery in open space"'' See Slug Home Nebula Events Hidden Hidden Crystal Worlds : You arrive in a sector not listed in any star charts. Strange crystalline ships dot the horizon. Your companion speaks, "Here we are, my home sector. It has been a long time since others have set foot here, I wonder how you will be received." *Unique, accessed via the Ancient Device The Hidden Crystal Worlds are filled with Crystal people and technology. Long an isolationist culture, their civilians can make easy prey for new arrivals. Crystalline technology interacts in strange ways with that of other species'. See also Random Events